onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu: Chapter 614 Prediction
Cover Page: From the Decks of the World Vol. 2 Newspapers reach the Strawhats' hometowns. Title: P. 1 * Keimi: Pappug, help! * Pappug: Keimi! * Nami: Usopp, shoot that guard! * Pappug: Just you wait Keimi, I'll save you..! * Usopp: Hissatsu Midori Boshi, Devil! P. 2 The guard holding Keimi falls down and Keimi runs towards Pappug. * Brook: You won't attack them! Another guard is slashed, and Brook overtowers Keimi and Pappug, defendig their lives. * Usopp: Hissatsu Midori Boshi, Black Eagle! Two guards are shot and fall down the stairs. P. 2 * Zoro: You're pretty tough, for an old guy. * Neptune: You're quite the strong one, for such a young guy. * Zoro: Santoryuu, Tora Gari! Neptune evades the attack and swipes his trident sideways towards Zoro. He jumps back. * Zoro: Damn it. Santoryuu, Oni Giri! Neptune blocks with his trident and suddenly starts using his fist. * Neptune: You're too fast with swords... I'll take you with blunt force! P. 3 * Zoro: No way! Santoryuu, To Ro Nagashi! Neptune takes the hit on the fist. He childishly puts his finger in his mouth. * Zoro: What? * Neptune: That hurt! * Usopp: Is he serious? Three guards jump slashingly toward Usopp, but... * Nami: Usopp, duck! Cyclone Tempo! P. 4 Usopp ducks and sees Nami jumping over him, taking down the three guards. * Brook: Keimi-chan, I'll take you out of here! Pappug, follow us. Usopp-kun, help me out! * Usopp: Gotcha! Hissatsu Tenryuu Boshi! * Nami: I'll follow you, Brook! Nami and Brook lead Keimi and Pappug out, Usopp covers them. * Neptune: You won't pass near here! Neptune's trident blocks the exit. P. 5 * Usopp: Hissatsu, Midori Boshi Sargasso! Neptune's arm is covered in seaweed and it pulls him towards the wall. * Zoro: Santoryuu, Gazami Dori! Neptunes trident is cut in two. * Zoro: Santoryuu, Karasuma Gari! * Neptune: Wait, no! Neptune is cut in his chest, and he falls unconsious back to the wall. P. 6 * Zoro: Where'd did those two go to? * Usopp: They escaped... We should go too! * Zoro: You're right... Is Luffy still here? * Usopp: Yeah, but he'll be fine on his own. Lets get out of here! * Zoro: Hm. Usopp goes down the stairs, Zoro walks into a room. * Usopp: YOU'RE STILL BAD IN DIRECTIONS, AREN'T YOU? DUMBASS! * Zoro: Hmm. Are you sure? Zoro runs towards the stairs and together they leave behind the room full of unconscious guards. P. 6 * Shirahoshi: It's so beautiful out here! I've missed the smell of coral in the evening! * Luffy: It smells great! You know what smells even better? Meat! * Shirahoshi: You said you already ate before coming down here. * Luffy: I'm hungry... I wish Sanji would be here to cook something. * Shirahoshi: Sanji? * Luffy: He's my nakama. He's the cook on my pirateship. He almost died today. * Shirahoshi: What?! You should go see him! * Luffy: I'm leading you, and you can't come... * Shirahoshi: Why? What's wrong with me? * Luffy: He'll bleed again and might be on the verge of death, again. P. 7 * MotL: Where's king Neptune?! His daughter is gone! * Ammo Knight: He might be with those pirates! They attacked most of our guards. * MotL: What?! What happened?! * MotR: They probably attacked the pirates. * MotL: Are they still fighting? We need to hurry! * Ammo Knight: Yes sir! P. 8 * Neptune: Guards, help me get loose! * MotL: Sir, where did the pirates go? * Neptune: Prisoner Pirate Hunter broke out and his fellow crewmates escaped the palace! Neptune is loose and stretches his arm. * MotR: What happened to your trident? * Neptune: Zori cut it, I'm sure my sons will arrive before they leave the palace. * MotL: What? They're still inside?! We've gotta hurry! P. 9 * Decken: I can wait, I think. Bahohohoho! Decken throws a spiked bat in the air. * Decken: The princess will love me, I think. * Jones: What? Why did you throw that away? * Decken: I ate the Mato Mato no Mi, I'm a target fishman. Everything I touch becomes my target, and I won't be able to miss them. Bahohohoho! * Dosun: Dosun dosun! That's why you put on that glove. * Zeo: Sounds reasonable... P. 10 * Dosun: Boss, what are we waiting for?! * Jones: Dosun, Ikaros. Get Hammond and the others. We'll head for Ryugu Palace when they're here! * Dosun: Dosun dosun! Let's go Ikaros. * Ikaros: Hmm... Ikaros and Dosun leave the scene. * Decken: Let me gather my crew, they're waiting outside Noah. * Jones: Hurry up, partner. * Decken: Alright. Decken leaves the scene. Daruma and Zeo get up from the couch and stand next to Jones. * Jones: Prepare the ship men! Zeo, Daruma, prepare to fight! P. 11 * ?: Strawhat Luffy! * Shirahoshi: Huh? Luffy turns around, and looks up to a cliff. Light makes his silhouette impossible to read. * Luffy: Who are you?! * ?: Don't be impatient! Let's meet at the mermaid café before nightfall! I need to speak to you! * Shirahoshi: Do you know him, Luffy-san? * Luffy: I remember that voice from somewhere... P. 12 The silhouette jumps out of view, and Luffy tries to catch up. * Shirahoshi: Wait, Luffy-san! Don't leave me! Luffy reflexative jumps back and sees a spiked bat going for Shirahoshi. * Shirahoshi: Help! * Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Ono! Luffy knocks the bat into the water. P. 13 * Shirahoshi: Thank you, Luffy-san! You saved my life again! * Luffy: I promised you to keep you from getting killed. * Shirahoshi: Right, fufufu. -scene change: Mermaid Café- * Sanji: I'm glad we've gone shopping, I can finally make diner for us two. * Chopper: I hope we see Robin of Brook fast! * Sanji: Haaah Robin-chwaan! * Chopper: YOU NEVER CHANGE, DO YOU? PERVERT! * ?: You really know how to compliment a guy! P. 14 * Chopper: Huh? Who's that? * Sanji: Franky! Are you alright? Where are Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?! Tell me!! * Franky: I don't know, but Robin went her way and Nami the other. * Chopper: What were you doing? Suddenly, an explosion causes a smoke- and airblow at the back of the Mermaid Café. P. 15 * Shirahoshi: Wow, that mace was really close! * Luffy: That guy throwing them ia real annoyance! * Franky: Strawhat! You almost killed us! * Luffy: Ah. Sorry Franky. Sanji! How're you doing. Sanji keeps two fingers in his nose. * Chopper: He can't speak, he'll cough up blood! * Luffy: That's right, princess. You should get back! * Chopper: Is that the Mermaid Princess?! How did you get to meet her?! * Luffy: We crossed paths... * Sanji: LLUUUUFFFFYYYYYYY!!!! P. 16 * Usopp: There are the Brook and Nami! * Nami: Hm? Brook, we've got company. * Brook: Great, we're all getting out now! * Nami: Pappug, do you remember the way out? You come here more often, right? * Brook: Well, Pap- * Pappug: Ssssssh Bones. Sure, we need to go left here. * Usopp: Zoro-kun, let's head left. Zoro goes right, Usopp slaps his head and scolds him for his poor sense of direction. P. 17 * Keimi: Nami-chin, I see the main gate! * Pappug: -wow, what luck!- * Nami: Just down these stairs... * Brook: Keimi-san, I can't carry you anymore... * Keimi: I'll walk this part myself! * Nami: Wait, Keimi-chan, we need to wait for the other two! * Zoro: Lets go. P. 18 * Usopp: I hear voices upstairs! They're following us! * Zoro: If you keep running, they won't catch you! * Usopp: Nami! Keep going, they're after us! * Nami: What? Neptune is following us, Brook. You need to carry Keimi further! Usopp and Zoro catch up. * Usopp: Keimi, get on my back! * Zoro: Hmf. P. 19 * Brook: The gate! How do we open it?! * Pappug: We need the key! * Zoro: Where do we get it? The door comes flying in, everybody ducks. Zoro cuts the door coming at him in half. * Usopp: Who's there?! * Neptune: Sons! * Fukaboshi: We're here to catch the Strawhat Pirates! Category:Blog posts